<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Predictable by mckinleysbitch (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631070">Predictable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mckinleysbitch'>mckinleysbitch (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Steve Harrington, afab billy hargrove, billy is a they/them butch dyke idk what to tell u, it is the burden that has been put upon me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mckinleysbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather laughs and shakes her head as Steph laments to her in the kitchen, offers her the open end of a bag of chips and laughs more when she takes the whole thing. </p><p>“Dude, I can’t wait to watch you get fucked up over this.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley &amp; Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Predictable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s had a long day.</p><p> </p><p>Long, and boring, and fucking… <em> exhausting </em>. Lets out a long breath and sinks further into her seat on the train, her bag hanging between her knees, two fingers barely holding the straps. </p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck. </em>And they’re having a fucking party tonight. She pulls her phone out of her pocket, frowns at the numbers on the screen. Barely two hours before people started showing up once she gets home. She’ll just have to get drunk to make up for it.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Robin’s girlfriend’s birthday, Heather. Robin had graciously offered up their place, without bothering to ask Steph, of course. Grinned across the kitchen counter, wagged her eyebrows unconvincingly, ‘c’mon, there’ll be a lot of people you don’t know. A lot of girls you don’t know.’ And. Well.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it would be good. Even if she is tired. Could probably stand to break out of the circle of five people she talked to lately, mostly going from home to work, <em> maybe </em>out for drinks at the queer dive in their neighborhood, but. Not as often as someone her age probably should. </p><p> </p><p>And she hasn’t had sex in like… <em> god, </em>too long. Kinda doesn’t even wanna think about it, rubs a hand over her face and stands as the train pulls into her stop. </p><p> </p><p>Robin’s in the kitchen when she walks in, waves absentmindedly as she sets bottles out on the counter, laughs at something Heather whispers to her. Steph is down the hall and closing her bedroom door before they exchange anything more than that, getting out of her office clothes as soon as she’s alone. She hates that shit, makes her feel tense, to be such a… like, <em> girl, </em> all day. Not that she’d say she’s not femme, but, like, it’s a little more <em> relaxed </em> at home, when she’s not around all her dad’s closest friends all the fucking time. </p><p> </p><p>She sets an alarm for an hour and a half, barely feels like she blinks before it’s ringing in her ear, wipes the sleep from her eyes and throws on a tshirt and jeans, fucks with her hair a little in the mirror until she’s satisfied. </p><p> </p><p>Robin offers her a shot as soon as she walks out, grins and ‘cheers’, Steph grimaces around the tequila. </p><p> </p><p>Before she knows it, the buzzer is ringing every few minutes, and the number of people in their apartment is rising exponentially. She’s also kinda drunk, and <em> jesus, </em>how does Heather have so many hot friends? </p><p> </p><p>She’s in the kitchen again, taking another shot, or two, accepting an offered hit off some guy’s dab pen with a bat of her eyelashes, handing it to Robin because he’s too distracted to notice. Her eye falls on someone she hasn’t met yet, sat on the couch, and <em> shit </em> maybe she should seriously start hanging around Heather more often. She elbows Robin a little, nods her head towards the other room. </p><p> </p><p>“Who’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>They’ve got a fucking mullet, which, despite herself, Steph definitely thinks is hot. Even if it’s like, <em> so </em> Brooklyn queer of them. Blonde and shaggy, a dozen tattoos down their arms, which look. Strong. Even in an oversized tshirt for some band she’s never heard of. <em> God </em>, Steph’s gonna die at the hands of a hot butch one day. </p><p> </p><p>Robin snorts a little, takes another pull off the pen before handing it back, “Who, Billy?” She glances over at her, raises an eyebrow. “Actually, I don’t know why I didn’t think of that. They’re <em> definitely </em> your type.” Steph’s not sure whether that’s an underhanded jab or not, rolls her eyes anyway, just for good measure. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they’re uh. Hot.” Robin laughs, gives her a look.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got impeccable taste.” Now <em> that, </em>she knows, is sarcastic. She’s too distracted to shoot back, though, Heather’s voice getting her attention, “Billy! I haven’t seen you yet!” making her perk up a little. Robin sees it too, scoffs and pours some more rum in her cup, handing it to Steph with a raised brow. “There’s your in, hot stuff. Go bring Heather her drink.” </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t need to be told twice, sidles up to Heather like she doesn’t realize she’s interrupting anything, laughs an apology and holds out her hand after handing off the drink, taking Billy in for all they’re worth.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve got all these piercings, down their ears and in their nose, grinning sharp back at her with a ‘Nice to meet you, baby,” Which should be <em> cheesy, </em> but just makes her cheeks heat up a little. Heather gets the queue and excuses herself, probably to go whisper with Robin as they watch from their perch. And then someone’s getting up, and Steph sits herself down next to Billy, nearly spilling her drink and laughing at herself. </p><p> </p><p>They’re talking aimlessly, Steph’s not even sure what they’re talking about, or how long they’ve been sitting here. It starts in a group, but people get up and keep moving, mingle around, leaving her alone and unable to look, or unable to look away. </p><p> </p><p>Someone’s passing a joint around, Billy holds it to her lips for her with a grin, their legs knock together, Steph feels like her skin’s on fire when the fingers pull away. </p><p> </p><p>She gets up to go to the bathroom and Billy gets up with her. She’s not naive. She can guess where they want this to go, but she does need to pee. Tells Billy as much with a laugh and shuts the door in their face, smiles innocently when she comes back out, heart beating in her throat. Billy’s looking at her like they might eat her alive, corners of their lips pulling back into this smirk that makes the pink come back, flush to her chest, swallow thick. Jesus, their eyes are fucking blue. She’s not sure she’s ever been looked at like that by someone so hot before.</p><p> </p><p>“Steph!” </p><p> </p><p>It feels like something shatters, and she looks past Billy down the hall, to where Robin is waving her over, lets out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to break it up kids, but I need your help with the cake.” Billy laughs, ducks their head a little, glances back behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a fuckin’ cockblock, you know that Buckley?” Robin just flips them off and turns back towards the kitchen, shouting a ‘get your ass in here Steph’ as she walks away.</p><p> </p><p>Billy breathes another laugh, looks back at Steph and runs their tongue over their lips before stepping to the side, putting a hand on the bathroom door. “Guess you better go help, before Robin comes back with a vengeance,” She doesn’t miss the way Billy looks her over, runs their tongue over their lips again, “I gotta piss anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>The moment’s broken and Steph is left standing alone in the hall, sighing and rubbing her hands over her face, trying to will the heat away before she heads back into the party. </p><p> </p><p>They sing, and cut the cake, and Billy’s standing against the doorway to the kitchen, giving her this <em> look </em> as Steph films Heather blowing out the candles. And then she’s having another drink, and people start dancing in what little space there is in the living room to dance, and Billy’s <em> watching </em>her. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she’s a little too drunk, because she kinda gets distracted, singing along to the 2000s throwback playlist someone put on. Almost doesn’t notice Billy pulling on a coat by the door. Slips off the makeshift dance floor and floats over towards them, feeling… inexplicably nervous. Billy slings a bag over their shoulder and grins. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m sure I’ll be seein’ you around,” Like they’re gonna leave her hanging, and oh <em> god, </em>they’re totally gonna leave her hanging. They’re gripping the door handle already. Steph swallows.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” It’s all she manages before Billy’s out the door with a wink, and she rests her forehead against the wood for a second after it closes, breathing a ‘fuck’ before straightening back up. Fucking tease. Jesus.</p><p> </p><p>Heather laughs and shakes her head as Steph laments to her in the kitchen, offers her the open end of a bag of chips and laughs more when she takes the whole thing. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude, I can’t wait to watch you get fucked up over this.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Billy comes over again Monday night, because Robin need a haircut and doesn’t want to pay, and Billy has a pair of scissors and an overconfident attitude. It’s really all you need.</p><p> </p><p>Steph sits with Heather on the couch, passing a pipe back and forth and watching the carnage before them. </p><p> </p><p>It’s an exaggeration. Her hair turns out fine. Heather runs off down the hall to ‘help’ with her shower, leaves Steph to help Billy sweep the hair off the ground. They laugh at something she says and her chest feels tight as she laughs too, smiling to herself after meeting Billy’s eye.</p><p> </p><p>They sit on the couch for a while. Steph’s too nervous to do anything but chatter, learns Billy just recently moved back to the city, that they went to school with Heather. She wants to just lean over and break the tension, but the other two could walk back in any second. Her nerves get the better of her. </p><p> </p><p>Billy’s leg is touching hers, though. Their arm is half up on the back of the couch, like they want to snake it around her shoulders but don’t want to be presumptuous. </p><p> </p><p>It’s almost a relief when Robin walks back into the room, shakes her wet hair at Steph to make her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Billy announces they need to leave, that they’ve got work at the crack of dawn the next day. Steph tries not to look disappointed, holding the door open and smiling as they go, ignoring the way the ‘see ya, princess’ makes her stomach flip.</p><p> </p><p>Goes to bed blushing and hot, can’t quite sleep, opting to imagine what might’ve happened if she’d had the balls to just lean in instead.</p><p> </p><p>Fucked up. Heather was fucking right.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>She has to stop thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>She knows herself. Like, she <em> knew </em>this was gonna happen, that she’d go a little crazy over it. She always fucking does, lets herself be sucked in too quick, lets her imagination get the better of her as she scrolls through Billy’s instagram.</p><p> </p><p>They’d followed her the next morning, which meant Steph had spent the last five days on and off scrolling through their feed while she pretended to do work, not like she had anything fucking meaningful to do around here anyway.</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t talked or anything, but Billy’d liked the picture she posted on wednesday of her and Robin grinning from the booth of their favorite bar. So.</p><p> </p><p>So.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever.</p><p> </p><p>She’s in a meeting counting down seconds to the end of the day when she feels her phone buzzing. Can barely contain herself long enough to wait to the end of the check. She gets her bag and gets the fuck out of there as soon as the clock strikes six, finally takes her phone out in the elevator, sighs when she sees it’s just Robin, </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt; Heather’s friend having birthday tonight</p><p>&gt;&gt; at club</p><p>&gt;&gt; inviting Billy</p><p>&gt;&gt; dress hot</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>She can feel her face heating up just at the prospect of seeing Billy again, starts typing a response but deletes it, takes out her headphones for the train home. </p><p> </p><p>Tries not to think too hard. Doesn’t do a very good job.</p><p> </p><p>She spends longer than she’d like to admit figuring out what to wear. Wants to look… <em> cool. </em> Because Billy always looks so fucking <em> cool. </em> She pulls on dark jeans and some silky top she got at a thrift store, smudges a little dark around her eyes in a way she thinks looks sexy, tells Robin to <em> fuck off </em> when she yells from the other room to hurry up. She joins them in the kitchen to drink before they go, effectively settling her nerves. Mostly. </p><p> </p><p>Billy meets them out front, smiling and waving as they walk over, looking… it almost feels pointless to say they look good. They always look fucking good. God. Steph’s a little drunk already, laughs at something Robin says and eyes Billy sideways as they walk in, tries not to be too <em> obvious. </em>Even though she’s sure every cell in her body is practically begging for it, radiating that energy off in their direction. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t know most of Heather’s friends, recognizes a few faces from the party but was kinda too distracted that night to commit anyone’s names to memory. They’re all sitting together, someone orders shots for the table, Billy smirks at her as she swallows hers down. </p><p> </p><p>Steph is gonna lose her mind if they keep fucking looking at her like that.</p><p> </p><p>They got here early, before the DJ, but once it starts they’re all moving over towards the floor. She’s drunk enough to lose herself in it, dancing with Robin until she wants to dance with Heather, the rest of their little group dispersed in the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>When she turns around, she finds Billy, moving a little to the music, looking at her. Steph breathes a laugh, rolls her eyes with a smile and continues dancing on her own, playing hard to get, ignoring the fact that she can <em> feel </em> Billy’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not on purpose that they end up dancing together, or that’s what she tells herself anyway. Something about Billy just pulls her in, makes her blush when their fingers graze across Steph’s hip, catches her eye with this <em> smile, </em>like something’s funny.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me somethin’, princess. Our friends tryin’ to set us up?” Steph laughs, sidles up a little closer, still moving together. </p><p> </p><p>“Dunno,” She lies, pretends she didn’t practically <em> beg </em> for this, even if she didn’t <em> actually </em> ask Robin to invite them. Complaining all week to your friends because you’re pining over someone’s instagram is a big enough hint. “Wouldn’t mind if they were, though.” </p><p> </p><p>It’s Billy’s turn to laugh, hooks a finger in Steph’s belt loop and tugs her closer still, eyes flicking down to her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Good to know.”</p><p> </p><p>They’re so fucking close, and Billy’s grinning at her like they’ve <em> won </em> , but Steph is still wondering why the fuck they aren’t <em> making out </em>right now, huffs and leans forward, closing the last few inches between them and feeling Billy smile against her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>She kinda loses her brain cells after that, nothing in her head other than Billy’s lips and Billy’s hands and the music thumping under her skin as they barely-dance, everyone else too high or drunk to give a shit about the dykes sucking face in the middle of the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>It feels like an eternity before Billy’s pulling back and dragging her out of the crowd and towards the bar. And Steph’s handing over her card for their drinks because there’s a ten dollar minimum and Billy doesn’t have any cash, but she doesn’t give a shit. Not her money anyway. And then Billy’s downing their drink and pulling a pack of cigarettes out of their jacket, leaning in close to ask if she wants to go out for a smoke, barely audible over the music. Steph nods and winces a little as she downs hers too, the alcohol burning down her throat. </p><p> </p><p>They go out the back door, what the place calls a ‘deck’, but is mostly a concrete backyard populated by people smoking or vomiting or making out. Billy lights up between their lips and takes a long drag before holding it out towards her. Steph leans in over taking it for herself, looks at Billy through her lashes as she inhales. </p><p> </p><p>They stand out there for a few minutes, quietly passing the cigarette back and forth, watching the rest of the people mill around. Some girl breaks a heel and curses, Billy breathes a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“They totally are, y’know,” Steph breaks the silence, looks over at her, takes the cig between her fingers, “Trying to set us up, I mean.” Billy quirks an eyebrow, leans against the side of the building. Looks so fucking effortlessly cool. She almost resents it.</p><p> </p><p>“Because they want to, or because you asked em’ to babygirl?” She feels herself flush, takes a final drag and stubs it out against the bottom of her shoe, blowing the smoke out towards Billy. </p><p> </p><p>“Does it matter?” The way they grin back, all <em> smug </em>and self-satisfied, makes her scoff, nudging them sideways with her shoulder. “Fuck off, don’t think I was being subtle.” </p><p> </p><p>“Definitely not,” The expression on their face softens, only a little<em> , </em>before they’re pushing themself off the wall in favor of crowding Steph against it, “Think you wanna get outta here?” They’re leaning in real close. Steph can’t see their mouth, but she can feel that they’re doing that smirk. Feels a hand pushing up under her shirt too, breathes a laugh against their lips as they slot together. </p><p> </p><p>“Think that requires us leaving,” Billy just hums in response, pressing their thumbs into Steph’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>“You talk too much, baby,” Billy’s thigh is pushing between Steph’s legs. She’s sure people are looking by now, sighs against Billy’s lips and pulls away, leaning her head back against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“Billy,” they’re mouthing along her jaw, “I’m getting a little cold.” She’s not. Actually, it feels like she’s burning up, the cool air a relief with every breath. Billy’s lifting their head to kiss her again, languid and lazy, like they’re not in any kind of rush. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, alright,” they sound like they wanna laugh, reluctantly peeling themself back, lacing their fingers into hers and leading the way out through the crowd again. She catches a glimpse of Robin and Heather in a booth on their way out, waves two fingers and ignores the look she gets, shrugging with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Billy pulls out another cigarette when they get outside, hooks an arm in Steph’s and takes a long drag before holding it out her way. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t live far,” they’re already walking, Steph hopes they’re not exaggerating. It was actually getting a little cold now that she didn’t have a body pressed against her. </p><p> </p><p>They fall back into a comfortable silence, passing the cigarette back and forth, Steph stealing a glance Billy’s way every once in a while. </p><p> </p><p>They weren’t lying, at least. It’s only like a ten minute walk to Billy’s place, the bottom floor of an old walkup. A little run down in a cozy kind of way. Definitely what she imagined Billy’s place to look like.</p><p> </p><p>She’s not surprised by the roommate smoking a joint on the couch when they walked in, waving a lanky arm at them without looking away from the TV. Not surprised by the mattress on the floor in Billy’s room either, the organized chaos of all the stuff on every surface and across the walls.</p><p> </p><p>Very Billy.</p><p> </p><p>“You want anything? Water?” She feels a little out of place, standing in the doorway as Billy pulls off their jacket and tosses it onto the back of a chair, shrugs and glances behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Billy walks over, lips tugging back into a wry smile. Leans in for a peck before pushing past her back into the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Make yourself comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>Steph wanders into the room, sits herself gingerly down on the mattress. She can hear Billy laugh at something their roommate says before padding back in, passing off the glass of water and sipping their own. They set it on the dresser and join Steph on the bed, leaning against the wall, legs half-crossed.</p><p> </p><p>She meets their eye a couple times, bouncing her leg a little. Billy breaths a laugh, stretches out to nudge her. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mere,” Steph smiles into her glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Impatient,” she stands though, puts her water down next to Billy’s. Slides into their lap and tries not to give in to the heat rising in her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you blame me?” Billy grins, running their hands up her thighs. She’s laughing again, can’t help it, but Billy’s leaning in, letting the sound be muffled between them. </p><p> </p><p>It’s fucking heady, the kiss. Makes heat spiral in her gut a lot faster than she’d expected, especially with Billy’s wandering hands. She silently thanks herself for having the foresight to not wear a fucking bra. Billy ought to be thanking her too.</p><p> </p><p>“You should take these off,” Billy’s thumbing at the button of her jeans, doesn’t pull away to give her room, just mumbles it aimlessly between kisses. Steph smiles, rolls her eyes and sits back on her haunches, pulling her top over her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You should too,” She swings a leg over and stands up, shimmying out of her jeans and kicking them away. Billy’s laying there in boxer briefs, pants also thrown off to the side somewhere, shirt still hanging off their shoulders, unbuttoned. They’re also <em> staring, </em>propped up on their elbows and watching her with half a smirk. She doesn’t want to admit she loves the attention. </p><p> </p><p>She’s practically dragged back down, not that she minds it. Lets Billy pull her in again, flip them over, grin down at her before diving in for another kiss. It’s like being in a fucking porno, or like, <em> better. </em> Because there’s never any good results for <em> butch lesbian </em> , and Steph has a <em> type.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Billy’s more than her type.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, baby,” Billy’s got a hand between her legs, swallows the shaky breath that escapes her lips. It’s almost embarrassing, honestly, how hot she is for it, how <em> desperate </em> . Their fingers ghost along the waistband of her panties, slipping under the lacey fabric. <em> Tease, </em> Steph thinks, moaning quietly against their lips, more as a <em> go ahead, </em>than anything else. </p><p> </p><p>They move, lathing their tongue over her nipple. Steph pushes her fingers through their hair, arches a little into the sensation. Blunt nails scratch down her thighs, Billy grins and huffs a laugh when it makes her squirm. They’re settled between her legs now, arms circling over her thighs like she needs to be held in place, settles a hand over her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Steph thinks she kinda loses her mind, then. Because Billy <em> is </em> a fucking tease, takes their sweet time with it. Gets this smug look on their face every time she breathes their name, or tightens her grip on their hair. Like they’re not pushing fingers inside her, or practically <em> vibrating </em> against her clit, holy <em> shit.  </em></p><p> </p><p>She tugs at their hair, hauls Billy back up into a kiss that ends up mostly being Steph moaning against their mouth as their fingers crook just right, shoving their whole body weight into it. Her vision goes fucking <em> fuzzy </em> when she comes, accidentally clashing their teeth together while Billy <em> milks </em> it, forcing little shudders through Steph’s body. Aftershocks, oversensitive, fucking… <em> christ, </em>she can’t even think of a better word for it right now. </p><p> </p><p>When they finally stop, Steph rests an arm over her face and groans low, avoiding meeting Billy’s eye. Knows there’s that cocky smirk waiting for her. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re fuckin’ sexy, you know that princess?” Steph manages a breathy laugh, lifts her arm off her face in time for Billy to catch her lips again, to feel them slide a hand back up her thigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Look who’s talking,” She dips a hand past the elastic of Billy’s boxers, revels in the way they go a little soft as soon as they’re touched, sighing against her mouth. And maybe it’s Steph’s turn to feel a little smug, knowing where exactly the Billy Hargrove attitude ends, when they just can’t bother to keep it up anymore. </p><p> </p><p>And they’re back in it, breathing heavy against each others’ mouths, hands roving almost aimlessly, just wanting to touch and grab and- <em> fuck. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You should sit on my face.” Steph kinda doesn’t realize how <em> hot </em> that sounds until she’s saying it, pulls her hand out of Billy’s underwear and sucks her own finger into her mouth, grinning up at blown out blue eyes. It doesn’t take convincing, they’re sitting back and shoving their boxers down as soon as the words process through the fog of arousal. </p><p> </p><p>And she’s right, it is fucking hot. Billy’s so fucking hot. They’ve got fingers tangled in her hair, the other arm bracing against the wall, and they sound so… they keep making these soft little sounds, like they’re trying to hold it in. Steph wraps an arm around one thigh, scratches her nails down the other, makes them swear under their breath and takes it like she’s won a prize.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they’re slowing down, Billy’s arm thrown across her stomach, asleep as soon as they hit the pillow, it’s nearing six in the morning. Where the hell did the time go? Steph groans as she checks her phone, puts it face down next to her and decides not to worry about it until tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>She wants to soak in this feeling, anyway. The warmth of Billy against her, breathing slow, furrowed brow and smirk now slack against the pillow. </p><p> </p><p>Even if she kinda hates the reminder that Heather was right. </p><p> </p><p>This time, she decides, she’s allowed to be predictable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha sorry!!! im fucking homo!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>